


Possibilities

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [3]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Claire Ships It, Claire is the Captain of the ship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, i should be studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one were Claire comes over."Hey!", Colleen smiled and embraced the other woman in a hug."Good to see you. Hope we don't have that much actual work to do."Colleen grinned and stepped aside to show her the chaos, “Hate to disappoint you.”"Well...shit.", she sighed overly dramatic, "Can't you kids do anything alone?""Apparently not.", Danny answered getting up from where he was sitting assembling pieces of what appeared to be their new bookshelf.





	Possibilities

The sound of the doorbell was still strange to her ears. It was nothing like the harsh ring, she was used to from the dojo. This one was more like a melodic song. Not a sound meant to be irritating but a soothing melody meant to please her ears, while also making her aware of the arrival of a visitor.  
"I'll go!", she shouted towards Danny who was using a knife to open one of the dozen card boxes standing in here. They had some stuff unpacked, already... Well..."some" was maybe putting it a bit high. They had the bed unpacked and constructed, so that they could actually sleep here, and that was about it. It had proven that their concerns, of being both skilled fighters and yet terrible handymen to be a hundred percent justified. Eventually they would bring some small stuff from her place here... Ward and Joy had also offered to bring some Rand-family owned stuff the Meachum family had kept after...after the accident. But they were far from being done and right now they didn’t need to waste any precious space. Colleen had actually expected moving to be easier if you had more money...turned out it's almost the opposite. Of course they could have made it easier for themselves, by hiring workers but they wanted this to be their thing. A project they had carried out together. That didn't mean that they didn't want some minor help from friends. Which was why they had invited Claire over.  
"Hey!", Colleen smiled and embraced the other woman in a hug.  
"Good to see you. Hope we don't have that much actual work to do."  
Colleen grinned and stepped aside to show her the chaos, “Hate to disappoint you.”  
"Well...shit.", she sighed overly dramatic, "Can't you kids do anything alone?"  
"Apparently not.", Danny answered getting up from where he was sitting assembling pieces of what appeared to be their new bookshelf.  
Claire walked over towards him, "That, I see."  
Danny had walked up behind Colleen and gave Claire a hug, “Thanks for coming.”  
“Thanks for the invite.”, the nurse crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled, "So...where is the food?"  
"Work first.", Colleen threw her a tool over, "You got any experience?"  
"I lived a normal life without growing up in damn Monasteries or Hand-Hogwarts, so what do think?"  
"Funny. But good, because we rely on you with this..."  
Claire sighed, "I do wish that my friend could help us though."  
"The one with the...?", Danny asked pulling on his shirt.  
"Yeah, that one.", Claire grinned  
Colleen looked at Claire from the other side of the room, " You know you can bring him over, whenever you want."  
"I don't think it's possible...But when it is I will...And to get back to the food..."  
"We told you.", Colleen laughed.  
"Yeah but we can at least order right now,… right?"  
Colleen sighed and looked over at her boyfriend still fighting with the bookshelf and the construction manual, "...Danny?"  
"I... ughm...Yeah, if your okay with it we can order. Menu is over there."  
"Go ahead, Claire." Colleen replied while getting back to another opened card box.  
Claire smiled pleased with herself and picked up the paper, "Are you kidding me? This is normal stuff." , her fake upset manner was really good and convincing, "Where's all the fancy shit?"  
"I got him off of that. The boy has to get used to the normal stuff again.", Colleen pulled some planks out of the box.  
"If you're not using him for the money, what's the point of dating him then?", she grinned.  
Danny snorted, "You know I’m right here and I can hear you, right?"  
"Hey, you know I love you baby.", Colleen blew him a kiss through the room.  
"N'awww.", Claire grinned from ear to ear, "Tell your children, that I set you up. And please don't let the bridesmaids’ colors be pink or orange."  
Colleen had finally attached the legs to their dining table...The small victories."It would be baby blue and…Who says that you would be our bridesmaid?"  
"I'm the only friend you two losers have."  
"We have Jeri and Ward and Joy...That's still sad isn't it?", Danny seemed to have finally found the tool he had been looking for, "You know what you want to order?"  
"Yeah it is, and I’ll go with the 79."  
"Good, then you can make the call. We're regulars. The 303 and the 51 for us." Claire nodded and pulled out her phone, " But that "not ordering the expensive stuff anymore thing" you have going on is pretty stupid. I mean have you seen your house and the furniture,... Jesus. The food is not the only kind of luxury the kid is used to."  
"I mean… that's stuff that lasts, so you can invest in it.", Colleen stated and Danny nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, but seriously...I get the office and gym, but why the hell would you need two guest-", her face made an “Ohh shit”-grimace before she got interrupted by the restaurant taking her call and turned around to give the order.  
What, the hell had that been about? The puzzled look on Danny's face told Colleen that Claire's exclamation wasn't making any sense to him either. So they had to wait for her to finish the call, while they continued working on the furniture… Ironically Claire, who had been invited to help, had barley done anything in here so far...  
"...Okay, thank you very much.", Claire finished the call and swirled around, "What?! I mean I’m a strong believer in the theory that you two are made for each other but…Don't you think this is a bit early?!"  
"I...we...what?", Colleen tilted her head, "What was that about?"  
"Why would two people, without friends buy a house with two fucking guest bedrooms?"  
"We're optimistic.", Danny shrugged, the moment Colleen got what Claire was getting at.  
"No! That's not...that's... Jesus. He didn't knock me up."  
Danny shook his head, "No! We just...No!"  
Claire shook her head and gave Colleen a strange look… she wasn't sure what she was trying to get at.

  
The three of them didn't need much time to find out that the construction of the furniture was a lot more fun when they turned it into a game. Who could construct something faster than the others? Take a shot for every time you add something at the wrong place. Or advertise simple construction tools, like someone in an infomercial would do it. Of course they didn’t really get much done between this and eating the amazing food from the place next door, but they had enough time and this was just too much fun.  
“You guys should get on vacation.”, Claire exclaimed suddenly.  
“Where does this idea come from?”, Colleen laughed.  
Claire shrugged, “I don’t know…it’s just, you have money, you should go and see the world.”  
Maybe the idea wasn’t so bad. Colleen could definitely imagine herself alone on a Caribbean island with Danny, doing nothing but reading, eating exotic food, diving in the blue see and have sex on the beach. The thought alone made her grin like an idiot.  
Danny shrugged, “Maybe when we’ve done everything we have to do back here.”  
Colleen knew, that he wasn’t talking about the house but about his beloved city in the mountains, “I’m sure we will manage that…”  
Claire seemed irritated, as if she had realized that they weren’t talking about the penthouse but decided to let it go without asking further questions, “ I mean, you have a pool and stuff, so you can basically have vacation like… every weekend.”  
“We can invite you in, once we’re completely done here.”, Colleen suggested  
“Maybe I can bring some other friends of mine, so we can have a bunch of shirtless handsome men with issues walking around your apartment.”  
“I appreciate the offer and you can gladly invite them in, but one of these is more than enough for me to handle.“Colleen grinned.  
“I can still hear you”, Danny replied.  
Colleen gave him a thumps up, “And I still love you.”  
They didn't make much progress but time seemed to pass in a blur. It was almost midnight, when Claire left. They would have offered her to stay, but the guest beds were not among the stuff they had bought already and the couch was still packed in a giant card box in the living room. Danny had already said his goodbye to the nurse, when she pulled Colleen aside, "About the guestroom thing earlier."  
"I told you. I'm not pregnant."  
"Yeah. I know otherwise, you wouldn't have gotten drunk." ,she grinned," That's not what I mean anyway...But maybe there was some unconscious thinking behind the decision. I don't know. But what I do know, is that one day….in a few years maybe… a mix between you and Danny, would be someone who can truly change this world for the better.", and with these words she let the door fall behind her, leaving Colleen baffled.  
"Hey.", Danny walked up towards her and hugged her from behind, "You think, we can be done with the living room tomorrow evening?"  
"I...I'm not sure. I guess..."  
"What's wrong?", he turned her around and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, “Are you okay?”  
She shrugged, "I...do you...?", she walked across the room and sat down in front of the window, watching the city outside. Danny settled down next to her, tilting his head in an unspoken question. Would she trust herself and him enough to eventually put a child into this cruel world? She had seen what people could be capable of, and so had he. They were both basically still children themselves. She had never thought that she would eventually have a kid. The thought had always been so out of her mind. To her it hadn’t even felt like a possibility…  
On the other hand…a while ago ,she thought that she wouldn't be able to ever love or be loved, and he…he had changed that. Then she remembered his words at the dojo: "...There's a little light too." And maybe, the combined light of the two of them would be enough to make up for the darkness of this world and maybe…just maybe it could even balance out the darkness that was lingering inside of them. Maybe they could actually show their children a way.  
A way to be better.  
Maybe they could plant the seed for a better future.  
At the dojo she had to deal with kids,...well teens...But they were supposed to be more complicated than them anyway?  
They both were still young, but wasn't this something couples actually talk about early in their relationship? She wasn't sure, if she really wanted any of this. But she knew that she wanted to be with Danny and that she trusted him.  
"Do you think that we bought this place for a reason?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "Yes... We like it?"  
"That's not what I...Do you think...we bought the place …with the guestroom to...Turn it into a nursery one day?"  
"I...", he opened and closed his mouth without saying anything more.  
"Because I...I didn't think that way back then. At least I wasn't aware. But maybe..."  
"Maybe. One day.", he echoed her thoughts at this very moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the next fluffy story of these two cuties.  
> It's pretty short. And I'm sorry for that. The next one will be longer, I promise.  
> There's not that much to say otherwise. Except that I wanted to study for uni, but instead I wrote this and played Overwatch. One day I will hate myself so much for this :D  
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments and kudos and thanks for reading :)


End file.
